


20 minutes.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Calling Your Girlfriend Daddy - Equality!, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Having Sex For An Inordinate Time, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, She Jumps Murphy Basically but if I was dating murphy i would too so i get it, Short One Shot, Smut, They're In A Relationship Promise, Threesome - F/M/M, yknow how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "You're taking it so well," she murmurs as she continues thrusting. The statement and the ease of which she is capable to commit to both only helped by the factor that they have been at this for quite a few hours and he takes it so well whenever she wants to do this to him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo/John Murphy, Echo/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	20 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleimkepakosskairipa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimkepakosskairipa/gifts).



> This is...literally porn without plot. I just thought of it and I was like, 'ahh yes, this is what I should start to write at 11am' you know,,, Morning time. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"You're taking it so well," she murmurs as she continues thrusting. The statement and the ease of which she is capable to commit to both only helped by the factor that they have been at this for quite a few hours and he takes it so well whenever she wants to do this to him. 

His head is thrown back, a groan pulled from his vocal cords so deep it sounds as though it resonates through his whole body into hers and she ducks down to lick at bits of sweat beading on his neck. He's slick with it, all this sweat and vaguely lube mixing in at their thighs - perhaps her own slick too, but Murphy does not need to know that. Echo gets so wet when he lets them do these sorts of things to him: when he'll let them spend hours fucking him until he's incoherent and practically boneless, his arms tied above to the headboard and pretty blue eyes rolling back into his head with every shift of her hips. 

He's incoherent at this point, she knows, having spent the first two hours of their morning in bed with him as they make love like this and honestly, halfway through sliding something into him, he usually begins to lose coherency. It's a beautiful thing, to watch Murphy who relies on his sharp tongue and wit so often, to be so beyond himself in pleasure that he's simply left shifting and squirming and making a little more noise in a vain attempt to get the strap-on deeper inside of himself. 

She still likes to tease though. "Murphy?" 

His eyes flick open, their bright blue so intense her hips pause in motion and he's all beautiful, sweat-drenched ivory skin, legs held to his chest by her own body and his cock honey-dripping onto the slick skin of his stomach - he had begun to shave his pubic hair shortly into their relationship and both herself and Bellamy had been confused by the action until mouth twisted into a self-deprecating frown, he admitted he liked it. She likes it too, is a little more willing to blow him than before or even than Bellamy sometimes. 

His eyes are so dark, pupils expanded but their blue unmistakeable around the edges but aside from that, there is no response given. She thinks that is all answer she needs. 

She lifts a brow when his kiss-abused red lips begin to shake as he attempts to form a coherent sentence and she slows the movements of her hips in respect to him. 

His sentence is deep from his vocal cords, croaked out and she shudders at how absolutely destroyed he sounds, "Can I cum...Daddy?" 

She could cum at just the sound of it - him calling her Daddy, his croaking voice, the sincere look in his eyes, and everything about him here beneath her. _He's such a good boy._

Echo still, however, makes the elective decision to crawl off of him, pulling out and heading towards where her phone, his and the lube lies discarded but not before pressing a kiss to his forehead with a tenderness unfit to her other actions. 

He whines loud and clear and the noise he makes is a shout that carries no words but his struggle is the most intriguing part, his arms barely able to pull at the chains and his hips still left positioned up. 

She snaps a picture of him like this, tied taut, and desperate to cum before sending it to Bellamy with the caption: _think I've made a mess of our boy - eta?_

As though sitting by his phone - likely, due to the staff meeting he is in, he texts back, 

_Fuck_. 

_20 minutes, I think?_

_Have you let him cum yet?_

She grins, taking a sip from the glass of water that she made sure to keep next to their phones on the side-table before typing out, 

_Nope._

_Been at it for the past two hours._

She gestures the glass to Murphy as she awaits Bellamy's response but their boy is staring at her waist intently as though he would be able to will her strap-on back inside of him with sheer force. 

_Fuck_. 

He writes back and for a moment she wonders which one of her boys she's fucked beyond articulate. 

_Think he can keep it up for 20 more minutes?_

She peers down at Murphy, noting the redness in his cheeks and his gasping mouth as well as taking notes of the sweat dipping into the curves of his skin and making pools there. Finally taking notice of her eyes watching him, his eyes flick from her waist where the strap on lies, slightly disjointed and messily tied from their 2-hour marathon, to look Echo in the face and raise an eyebrow in a half-assed attempt at composure - she can still see how he's glistening with lube and sweat and strain has stuck his legs at his waist, it's undermined greatly. 

_If you don't mind have a completely incoherent Murphy under you then no problem._

She takes another sip, watching him as he watches her, eyes slightly hazy but mouth pulling together into a thin smile - he loves this shit just as much as they do, no matter if he pretends to whine and complain after they've pulled him from subspace. 

Bellamy's response is clear. 

_Don't mind at all. About to start driving, love you both, and see you soon. ;)_

"You hear that, Murphy?" She asks like he has any idea what they were talking about when she very much as likely could have been scrolling through her Twitter timeline but his shake of the head is sincere and is expression is lax, the smile slipping into a more relaxed position and she finishes, "Daddy says you can wait a little longer." 

His whimper is loud, chest heaving, and a single tear leaks from his eye that she makes a mental note to lick up after climbing on top of him where he seems to grow more comfortable. 

She thrusts back into him and Murphy's groan is loud. _Just you wait, little one_ -

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
